You remind me of my best friend Arthur
by LittleAJ
Summary: Luna Smith the doctors daughter look at my other stories for more info! finds herself in camelot with no way home! Merlin and Arthur to the rescue! With Arthur her best friend since as long as she can remember will he find out the truth about her "job"
1. Chapter 1

You remind me of my best friend Arthur:

Luna was walking home with Arthur. Arthur had been Luna's best friend for years. "Bye" Arthur said turning round. But Luna had disappeared he noticed a silver object which was lying on the floor. It had a red tip and looked like nothing he had ever seen before.

Thump Luna's head smacked against the side of a tree as she fell to the ground. I reached to check that nothing was broken but she had hit her head badly. She felt sick and very dizzy it didn't help very much that she was always ill after travelling. She tried getting up but she couldn't get up. She heard the sound of horses riding near to where she was sat. Two boys in their teens walked over. One had dark brown scruffy hair and another had blonde hair. The boy with the dark hair ran over to where Luna was "Hello, hello are you ok" He asked  
"no I'm lost and" Luna tried to get out  
"stay quiet and try to stay awake I'm Merlin" The dark hair boy said  
Luna just nodded "Arthur" Merlin calls over to Arthur "I need some help we need to get her to Gaius"

When Luna finally woke up she was in a strange room she didn't recognise this place at all. It looked like a castle. She tried to get up but her body felt stiff and heavy. The dark haired boy which she thinks was called Merlin was sat next to her. "you better rest you look like you've had quite a fall I need to go and get Gaius to see if your ok" Merlin says  
"I need to get home" Luna replies "this will sound very weird but where am I?"  
"your in Camelot" Merlin says walking out of the door  
Luna's mind suddenly buzz with idea's she was in Camelot that means she's in big trouble. Her dad would kill her when he found out. What if she couldn't get home then what would happen. Pain filled her mind as her telekinetic energy came flooding back. She still felt rather sick and dizzy but she couldn't really do anything about that. Stupid rift why did it have to pick on me she thought to herself. She felt her eyes slowly close as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

This time she had woken back up a rather old looking man was standing with Merlin. She soon found out this was Gaius Merlin's uncle who was the court physician. Luna knew what was coming next she would be asked who she was and where she was from. When Gaius had left Merlin was trying to figure out who she was. "I'm Luna and this is going to be the strangest thing ever but I'm from the 21st century I fell through a gap in time and I'm most likely here to help someone" She explains she could feel the tears in here eyes "And I have no idea how to get back home or what I'm going to do"  
"I can help you just wait a couple of days I have a friend who can help" Merlin answers  
Luna just Laughs "you remind me of my best friend Arthur"

Arthur was now walking across the bay to the shop where Anna would usually work. He thought that maybe that they might know where Luna has gone. He opened the door to the little tourist information centre and went inside. "Hello Arthur I'm afraid if you're looking for Luna she hasn't been in all week" Ianto explained.  
"Any idea when she's going to be back or where she's gone" Arthur asks  
"No sorry is there a message for her" Ianto answers  
"No can you just give her this back" Arthur says handing over the silver object which he had found earlier. Arthur walks out of the shop. "Jack we have a small problem" Ianto says into the coms.

When Luna had finally recovered as promised Merlin was taking her to see a friend of his to help. "This way" Merlin said heading down some steps Luna followed hoping that she'd soon be able to get home. Not only her dad will kill her but her foster mum to as well as Jack. She suddenly felt very warm which was surprising as the castle was cold most of the time. They stepped into a huge area which looked a bit like a cave. She heard the clink of chains again the hard stone walls. Luna's face lit up when she saw the great dragon. "The young warlock and the great timelord could you get a better combination" The dragons voice boomed against the walls of the cave. "I need help to get home but I don't k now how" Luna says "Yes I know who you are, what you want and how you got here" The dragon says.  
"But how that's impossible" Luna argues  
"We are more alike than you think, we are both keepers of time you will soon find out how to get home once you have done what you have been sent to do" The dragon says "It is in your own hands but do not tell anyone of your true gift and make sure no one will find it" and with that the dragon flies away.  
Luna and Merlin walked back to the hall where Luna was just about to meet the only person she hadn't met at her stay at Camelot and she had a bad feeling about it.

"Ianto Gwen how's the trace going if we don't find Luna" Jack yells across the hub  
"Not bad I think I'm getting something but its taking it's time" Gwen tells Jack  
Gwen walks across the hub and into Jacks office.  
"What are we going to do Jack there is a 15 year old lost in time with no way of contacting us" Gwen asks  
"We've got to find her and fast" Jack says  
"How exactly are you going to get her when we do know where she is" Gwen replies  
"With this" Jack says picking up the silver object that Arthur had found earlier. It was Luna's sonic screwdriver.

Luna stepped into the hall where king Uthur was sitting. "I hear you're a friend of Merlin's and Arthur's but you're also here to assist Gauis in some of his work" Uthur asks  
Luna nods  
"You remind me of some one who helped me a few years ago he called himself the doctor" Uthur explained "do you know him by any chance?"  
"Yes he's my Farther" Luna smiles  
"Your welcome to stay here as long as you need to" Uthur says Luna thanks King Uthur and walks back to her room with a smile on her face.

Arthur is standing out side the school waiting for Luna hoping that's she back. Everyone thinks that she's runaway and skiving of from school. But Arthur knew she would never do that. Especially as they had double drama and science her two favourite lessons, which she would never miss. The bell rings and he heads in side "Where are you Luna Smith" He mutters.

Luna was heading round the castle looking for Merlin if she didn't find him soon Gauis would kill both of them. She was just about to give up. When she spotted Arthur, walking in the courtyard. "I hate to disturb you but have you seen Merlin" she asks  
"No I haven't are you busy tonight" He answers  
"Well if I don't find Merlin I might not live to see that long" Luna laughs "I better go"  
Luna had that uncomfy feeling that her stay at Camelot was going to get much more complicated than she first thought. She spotted Merlin "Gaius wants you and please be quick before he kills both of us"

"let me guess still nothing" Gwen walks into the board room  
"look we'll have to try in a couple of days then loony might show up" Jack says  
"If Luna was here she would have killed you for saying that" Ianto says  
"well I better make the most of it then" Jack smiles  
"We'll we better keep trying she's been lost and found once already" Gwen replies


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a week since Luna had gone missing. Arthur was getting very worried and was walking back across the bay. He stepped into the small tourist information shop but no one was inside. He looked behind the desk to see if there was some sort of bell. He found a small red button which he pressed. But nothing happened. He turned around to walk out of the door when he saw there was another door. He walked through it and walked down a long corridor. There was a lift which he went down. Luna had never told him that this place was so big and she was always moaning on how small it was. He kept on walking for about 5 minutes until he reached another door. Which he walked through. It lead into a huge room. There were a couple of desks to the right and there was a cave in the ceiling. He was just wondering where he was. "Hello you must be Arthur" An American accent says from behind Arthur. He turns round Arthur is shocked. "How do you know my name" He asks  
"Looney talks about you all the time" Jack smiled "I'm Captain Jack Harkness"  
"Jack if Luna heard you say that" Gwen yelled from the board room.  
"Yeah well she's not here is she so I got to make the most of it oh and Arthur that's Gwen" Jack replies  
"If you don't mind me asking where am I" Arthur asks  
"Torchwood" Jack answers

Luna was in her room humming we cry by the script. We she wished that her ipod hadn't run out of battery when she was at school. Even worse she was rocking out to her favourite song at the time. She was trying not to think about home or how much she missed torchwood or Arthur. There was a knock at the door Arthur was there wondering if she was helping Gaius tomorrow morning. She explained that she wasn't. "Meet me down in the court yard later then" Arthur says walking out of the door. She just laughed he was worst than her Arthur. He was always being like this.

"I take it you don't believe we're torchwood then" Jack smiles  
"I just thought" Arthur stopped  
"you thought what" Gwen asks  
"that well it would be more than this" Arthur says  
Jack just laughs "so we save Cardiff and the world and it's not big enough"

Luna just laugh when she saw what was going on  
"What are you laughing at" Arthur asks  
"this is your surprise then" Luna says smiling  
"yes but I still don't see what's so funny" Arthur asks  
"I can't ride a horse, I was never taught" Luna says smiling "But it was a nice thought"  
"Luna Gaius needs you now" Merlin shouts across the courtyard  
"I'll see you around" Luna says walking quickly towards the other side of the busy courtyard.

"Jack Gwen I've got a trace of Luna" Ianto yells across the hub  
"what where is she" Jack asks him  
"it' still identifying the source but it's defiantly her" Ianto  
"Well keep tracking the source how long do you think it will take "Jack asks  
"At the rate it is going at probably tomorrow or the next day" Ianto says

**More coming soon!**


	3. chapter 3

**Luna was walking back to her room. She was so tired after help gauis all day. As much as she hated to say it she was missing maths. But not as much as drama, music and science. Also torchwood chocolate and of course Arthur. She had noticed her school bag which was in the corner of the room. It drove everyone up the wall as it had glass beads which would click as she walked to lessons. She sat on the edge of her bed and picked it up. She rummaged through it. A few school books pencil case purse and house keys. She picked out a small book. Her photo album, that Arthur had given her for her 15****th**** birthday. She flicked through it and smiled to herself. She felt a small flicker of hope that she would be found sooner than she first thought.**

**Jack was now watching the monitor which was still tracking the signal to find Luna. The screen flashed quickly and beeped at him. The source had suddenly for no reason become a lot stronger than expected.**

**Luna woke up with a start. She knew exactly what her bad dream meant. She had to follow them tomorrow until then she couldn't do anything about it. She had to keep her secret or who knows how much trouble she could cause. She stayed awake for the rest of that night. She got up and followed Arthur and Merlin. She could just remember the place where it had happened. They both walked out of the grounds of Camelot. Merlin was going home for a couple of days and Arthur was going with him to make sure he kept out of trouble. It was close to where the attack would happen. In a few moments time it would happen. The adrenaline was pumping through Luna's veins. She stopped she had no idea what to do. They couldn't find out about her secret. She could feel them coming closer. She had to act now. She could see one of them approaching Arthur. She acted before she even knew what she was doing. She ran faster than she ever had knocking the assassin onto the floor and pulled a hanker chief from her pocket. She knocked him out with out violence and with out her power. "Are you ok" She gasps  
"yeah but what happened" Arthur asked  
"well he was trying to kill you to take revenge on your farther" Luna explains  
"how did you know that" Merlin asks  
"I guess that's why I was sent here" Luna answers**

"**She's in Camelot, in King Arthur's supposed rein" Gwen yells across the hub  
"tell me the co-ordinates" Jack asks surprised  
Gwen say's a series of numbers  
"Ianto where did you put Looney's sonic screwdriver" Jack asks Ianto  
"Up top in the office" Ianto answers  
Jack runs up to the shop and into the office, Arthur walks in to see if Luna is back  
"Before you ask we have found her and I'm going to get her back now" jack says typing in the co-ordinates to his vortex manipulator.  
"I'm coming with you" Arthur says**

**Luna sweared she saw Jack and her Arthur walking across the courtyard looking pretty lost.  
"Hey Looney long time no see " Jack laughs Arthur was with him she hugged him  
"I never thought I would miss Cardiff and you lot so much" Luna laughed  
She saw Arthur's face her smile quickly disappeared.  
"You have 30 minutes to sort everything out then we can go" Jack said  
"I better go and change back into my normal stuff and grab my things" Luna laughed  
"Meet here in 20 then" Jack said walking off  
"I take it you know then" Luna asked walking over to where she had been staying at her time in Camelot  
"Yeah Jack told me everything but there's something I don't understand why didn't you tell me about it all" Arthur explained  
"what's that" she asked  
"why didn't you tell me about torchwood" He asks  
Luna stayed silent  
"Tell me" Arthur demanded  
"I thought you would never believe me you just laughed at me when I said I found my dad" Luna says  
Arthur walks off to find Jack  
"Arthur please don't be like this" She calls after him she was now alone  
She quickly got her things together and changed back into what she was wearing the day she arrived. She wrote a letter to thank Arthur and Merlin for all that they had done for her.  
She quickly spots Merlin  
"Merlin thank you I have to go now give this to Arthur" Luna smiles  
"It wont be the same without you" Merlin laughs  
"Bye" they both say**

**It had been a week since she had got back from Camelot everything seemed to have gone back to normal. It was awkward walking to and from school with Arthur.  
"Look I've said I'm sorry what more do you want" Luna breaks the silence one day  
"I know I just don't know what to do" Arthur replies  
"can't we just forget what happened" Luna asks  
"I suppose so I hate being mad at you it seems pretty pointless" Arthur laughs  
"Arthur I love..." Luna stops  
"What" Arthur says  
"I love your hair" She smiles  
Arthur gives her a funny look  
"Sometime I think I understand you, but you never cease to amaze me" He laughs**


End file.
